Cherry or Watermelon?
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: Akira couldn't help it...he just had to find out what flavor it was...It was so taunting...Besides Shirogane wouldn't mind... AkiShiro...kinda crackish mebbe 3-shot
1. I Want To

Cherry or Watermelon?

Chapter 1

**A/N: **Uhmm….yeah so this was something that just popped out of a conversation between my friend and I ;3 But then again, any excuse I can get to write ShiroAki is cool with me XD Although a warning….Akira is WAAY OOC I think….But he had to be for this to have worked lol Anyways enjoy, and PLEASE review…I'm thinking about making this a three-shot, but if I get no feedback…eh :D Mood music: Eat You Up by BoA...can you tell? lol ;3

It's a _**fan**_fic, do I really need a disclaimer? 0.o Well here's one anyways: I don't own Monochrome Factor or the characters those belong to Kaili Sorano in all of her glory...

~0~

Glistening in the sunlight streaming through the window was a pair of crimson lips. Oh no, they did not belong to any old image obsessed teenaged girl, but to a man. A rather tall, silver haired man, who from the darkness… A man that Akira Nikaido knew very well, despite what he sometimes wished would become of the man. The ever present shin that was ever so intent on following him where ever he went, whether he liked it or not. Yet, as he observed the smiling man out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but wonder about Shirogane's lip gloss. It was just one of those things that Akira couldn't help but analyze. As far as Akira knew, Shirogane must put that ridiculous stuff on repeatedly throughout the day, because from what he had heard and observed, lip gloss was one hard thing to keep intact.

Still that wasn't really what he was truly concerned about...

What he really wanted to know was: what was the flavor of that taunting red lip gloss splayed across Shirogane's lips?

_'There are many red fruit flavors it could be...' _Akira thought absentmindedly, _'But since its him, its one of two choices, either­-'_

"Nikaido, although it is nice to have you present in class for once," the teacher at the front of the room drawled, "it would be nice for you to pay attention for once as well." Already having heard this lecture from all of his other teachers throughout the day, Akira just rolled his eyes and cast a quick glance at the clock. Before the woman in the front of the room could even begin her tangent on his bad attitude to his elders, the shrill chiming of the bells released students for their next class. Trying not to show his excitement of being able to leave that classroom of hell, Akira quickly collected his books and darted out the door. He walked away to leave his teacher to glare at his retreating back.

_'I wonder...is it cherry or watermelon?'_

~0~

"Mou...Akira-kun, you really shouldn't talk back to teachers that way!" the shin muttered, poking his companion in the side.

Akira snorted at the other man's statement and rolled his eyes.

"Well, they're all boring..."

Shirogane didn't comment, because if he was going to be truthful, he couldn't disagree. What math teacher needs to talk about her cat named Ms. Penelope while explaining the law of sines? If that didn't prove that she had no life outside of the classroom, he didn't know what did...

The thinning crowds of students streaming through the halls alerted the blue-eyed man that Akira had no intention of going to his next class. Silence settled over the pair, allowing the chocolate-haired boy time to stalk up the stairs up to the roof. Hopping lightly up the stairs in pairs, Akira began to let his mind wander...back to the other man's glossy lips. Sooner or later, Akira would find out what flavor the lip gloss had.

With

…

Or without Shirogane's help.

_'I wonder...is it cherry or watermelon?'_

Reaching the door to the roof, Akira tapped at the handle to make sure that Aya had not placed another trap waiting for him outside. Feeling the lack of one, Akira cast one last glance down the stairs before he crept out the door. The air outside was refreshing, a nice change from the stifling smog inside all of his classrooms. Knowing that the shin would follow him, Akira walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down, sliding his back down to the ground against the wire mesh fencing. No sooner had he fully sat down did the tardy bell chime.

"The kokuchi have been quiet recently," charcoal eyes flitted sideways to catch a glimpse of the shin.

'_Honestly, what is with that lip gloss?' _Akira thought, _'What normal guy in his right mind would wear it...and in that color, everyday?"_

It was beginning to drive him crazy.

Nodding slowly, Shirogane pursed his lips bringing a gloved finger beside it as if to imitate picturesque pose of pondering. "True, but that doesn't mean it's a good thing," he paused, "they're probably just waiting in the shadows gathering force." With a look of displeasure spreading across his face, the shin brought his arm up to his shoulder. The shoulder that had been injured in one of their first fights…

Seeing the motion Akira couldn't help but fell a twinge of guilt. He had after all caused the silver-haired man the injury...Who was to say that the same thing wouldn't happen again?

Noticing Akira's face harden at the mention of stronger battles, the shin decided to change the topic to something, ah, much more interesting.

Teasing Akira....

"Heey, Akira-kun, are you cold?"

Scooting closer to the boy, Shirogane grinned and blew a warm puff of air into Akira's unsuspecting sensitive neck and ear. When the brown-haired boy turned around without the slightest bit of a blush, the shin felt a bit disappointed, but he still raised a suggestive eyebrow at Akira. Yet, even as he did this, the man's blue eyes noticed that the teen wasn't paying any attention to his flirtatious eyes...Normally he would've been thrown off, and yelled at, but now Akira's charcoal eyes appeared to be studying something else too intently for him to notice his outrageous flirting...

"Akira-kun? Is there something wrong?"

_'I wonder...is it cherry or watermelon?'_

Finally, Akira could resist no longer.

There was only one true way to find out the flavor of the lip gloss.

.

.

.

The direct way.

Leaning over abruptly, Akira leaned in close to the other man and delicately raked his tongue over the shin's lips.

When his brain registered the warm contact with his lips, Shirogane immediately began to color, and his blue eyes flashed open wide to stare questioningly at the other boy…

"Tasty...." the chocolate haired boy said, slowly lowering his eyes to half mast.

Smirking at the blush ravaging Shirogane's pale face, Akira remarked,

"Hmm, but I was wrong…it was raspberry."

Somehow, the shin knew that there was something to Akira's actions that he was missing, but at the moment, the only thing he wanted to do was to put out the fierce red veil assaulting his visage.

And of course to get revenge for Akira's well planned surprise attack on his crimson lips.

But that would come at a later time.

.

.

.

**A/N: Please review, and I'll post the second part! :D**


	2. Eat You Up

Title: Cherry or Watermelon

Author: RedShinigami13

**A/N: FINALLY!!! Okay...so people've been harassing me...for what 9 months? ^^; But, I'll have you all know, I've rewritten this at least 6 or 7 times, only to have my computer die, which resulted in my transferring my files...at which point, all of my pre-written fanfics were written....DX It sucks, but I guess its not much of an excuse. (and I know a bunch of you are prolly bitching about why I didn't back it up anywhere? I had no where to back it up to 3 Seriously, I just lost about 5 more fics...)Enjoy :3 I'm writing up more ShiroAki, LockonXTieria...but eh, who knows if I'll actually finish anything X3 Anyway, enjoy and review please 3...But seriously, this is the only fic I've written that has over 8 reviews XD....Not to mention this is one of the shortest fics ^^;**

**Now, honestly, how many of you forgot about this fic? X3**

~0130~

Blue eyes continually flicked to Akira, attempting to sense any strange behavior before it happened. Needless to say, Shirogane was more than satisfied to find that after the little incident on the rooftop Akira had been back to his normal self. Still, that did not help to quell his horror and surprise about the chocolate haired teen's actions. Certainly the shin had been one to initiate such flirtatious gestures in the past, however, Shirogane had never expected Akira to be one to return them. Besides...Akira licked him...Warmth reddened Shirogane's cheeks as he remembered the feel of Akira's tongue sliding over his glossed lips...It had been a little under a week ago, but the shin could remember almost every detail.

~0130~

_"Heey, Akira-kun, are you cold?"_

_Scooting closer to the boy, Shirogane grinned and blew a warm puff of air into Akira's unsuspecting sensitive neck and ear. When the brown-haired boy turned around without the slightest bit of a blush, the shin felt a bit disappointed, but he still raised a suggestive eyebrow at Akira. Yet, even as he did this, the man's blue eyes noticed that the teen wasn't paying any attention to his flirtatious eyes...Normally he would've been thrown off, and yelled at, but now Akira's charcoal eyes appeared to be studying something else too intently for him to notice his outrageous flirting..._

_"Akira-kun? Is there something wrong?"_

_Leaning over abruptly, Akira leaned in close to the other man and delicately raked his tongue over the shin's lips._

_When his brain registered the warm contact with his lips, Shirogane immediately began to color, and his blue eyes flashed open wide to stare questioningly at the other boy…The touch was warm, and almost welcoming, if Shirogane hadn't known it was Akira's tongue teasing his lip. Akira's touch ignited chills that ran unchecked down Shirogane's spine-and before he could attempt to quell it- coaxed a bright red hue to show through his pale visage. Blue orbs rose quickly to the boy's charcoal ones, only to find them full of mirth, and strangely satisfaction._

_"Tasty...." the chocolate haired boy said, slowly lowering his eyes to half mast._

_Smirking at the blush ravaging Shirogane's pale face, Akira remarked,_

_"Hmm, but I was wrong…it was raspberry."_

_"A-Akira-kun..." Shirogane stuttered, leaning back from his companion. The chocolate haired teen, 'hmmed' thoughtfully and pulled away from Shirogane completely only to resituate himself before promptly falling asleep. Not bothering the teen's usual rooftop nap, the shin moved as far away as he could to keep an eye on the other boy as best as he could._

~0130~

Feeling a bit nostalgic, the silver-haired man brought his gloved hand up to his lips to rub away the phantom touch that was still lingering there.

_'It was so warm...But, this is Akira we're talking about...affection in general is strange...'_

Attempting to reign in the heat spreading into the tips of his pale ears, Shirogane smiled mirthlessly. Despite having been a shin king, Shirogane couldn't help but admit that whole transaction was the strangest he had ever seen or been a part of. What could Akira have been thinking? He had never responded in such a way to any of his teasing before, and Shirogane was beyond baffled. Could this have been the teen's way of revenge? Or was he just mocking him?

_'If this is some form of revenge, it sure is a twisted method..'_ Shirogane thought, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

Shirogane almost openly groaned into his hands in exasperation. This was too complicated. Sighing, the shin lifted his blue eyes from his lap, only to meet the gaze of the very cause of his distress. Somehow, just from this very look...Shirogane knew that it was going to be a long and uncomfortable walk home...But there was always the option of making it more amusing...Red lips curled themselves up into a grin. Revenge would never be so sweet.

_'You'll see how spontaneous I can be, Akira-kun...'_

_'I will have my revenge.'_

~0130~

Charcoal eyes observed the other man out of the corner of his vision, as Akira began to feel distinctly uneasy. Shirogane had been acting strangely ever since that whole incident a few weeks ago...Afterwards, Akira has felt so mortified by his own blatant actions that he had faked taking a nap immediately afterwards. The teen bit his lip, feeling the guilt beginning to build up. He could have been a lot more tactful with such an escapade, but now that it was done there was nothing really he could do about it. Besides,

'_But its not like he's completely guilt-free..._

_He does stuff like that to me all of the time.'_

The chocolate-haired teen snorted and shook his head before resolving to let Shirogane continue his sulking on his own. It wasn't his problem after all that the older shin couldn't handle a simple..._peck. _Besides that peck was nothing like any of the things Shirogane had done to him...Remembering the unexpected ass-grabbing and surprise wake-ups he was so often subjected to, Akira's pale countenance flushed. Yeah, that small peck was nothing compared to what he had to deal with every day. And so, with that attitude, Akira continued to walk home; clearly unaware of the cat-like smugness that had impressed itself upon Shirogane's features.

~0130~

Waiting the rest of the day was really beginning to get to Shirogane. The whole time, Akira kept glancing at him, and it was beginning to drive Shirogane insane. It was almost as if Akira was taking ever opportunity throughout the day to taunt him. But now was the time for him to strike. They had finally arrived home, and there was nothing to stop him from exacting his revenge upon the younger male. So, as soon as Akira clicked the door shut behind him, Shirogane began to begin his sinister seductive plot. His unsuspecting prey dumped his bag unceremoniously on the floor by the door, massaging his sore shoulder.

"Why must my teachers be so brutal to me...I've even been going to school lately," Akira complained, flicking his door locked to prevent any unplanned visits from Kengo. The chocolate-haired teen groaned slightly as he cracked his neck in a seried of little pops. Today had been a long day for the younger shin, and Akira wanted to do nothing but get some well-deserved sleep. Yet, when he turned to regard the older shin, Akira knew that today would not be a peaceful night.

Smiling seductively at the other male, Shirogane's eyes narrowed as he called, "Akira-kun~..."

Goosebumps rose over Akira's skin at the shin's tone, and for a second the younger shin felt almost threatened. That tone, was the tone the older shin used when he was planning on...Charcoal eyes widened in surprise before he met Shirogane's playful gaze head on. Akira's brain could barely process the other man's motions before he found himself pressed against his bedroom door. Pressed between the door, and Shirogane's cool body. Blinking to process the new image before his eyes, Akira realized how close the other man was. Soft puffs of warm air, rushed over his face, and they sadly had nothing to do with the steadily rising temperature of his face. And the only thought Akira's shocked brain could process was,

_'Oh God...'_

Closing the distance between their lips with the speed Shirogane couldn't help but feel proud of; the older man felt a surge of accomplishment at feeling Akira's trembling lips against his own. Nonetheless, a simple kiss was just too minor. So, the older shin used the simplest method at his disposal to get the younger male to open his mouth. He nibbled softly at Akira's lower lip prompting him to open his mouth in the form of a gasp. Using that opportunity to enter, Shirogane delved his tongue into Akira's protesting cavern. The chocolate-haired teen moaned in a mixture of lust, as well as protest, but all noise died away once the other man's tongue flicked playfully against his own. Akira recoiled, only to find that he could not escape Shirogane. The older shin almost chuckled when he opened his eyes slightly to find Akira's face screwed up in a strange mixture of pleasure and mortification.

_'Oh, Akira-kun is just too cute...'_

Akira could barely contain his anger at the shin for even trying such a stunt, but...It felt so nice; and warm. Heat exploded from almost every point of contact with Shirogane, and Akira couldn't consciously bring himself to pull away. His lungs; however, could. Blushing, Akira pulled his face away from Shirogane's, exhaling noisily as he attempted to regain the breath the other shin had so skillfully robbed from his lungs. When he had finally regained his composure, charcoal eyes narrowed accusingly at the shin and chilled fingers clutched at Shirogane's coat. Regarding him thoughtfully, Akira licked his lips lightly before murmuring,

"Your lip gloss...now its cherry."

Shirogane blinked once, twice, three times, before he leaned in closer for another kiss. "Do you disapprove?"

"Or, perhaps does it make you want to eat me up?" Akira eyes widened comically, as Shirogane's eyes lowered to half-mast.

"Or, is it your turn?"

"To get. Eaten. Up." Shirogane murmured as he pressed his lips into Akira's once more.

The End :3

**Review please! 3**

**(was that good enough for a follow-up?...I might revise this later to fix up minor mistakes and the general sloppiness of this, but I'm too fucking tired to do it at the moment...)**


End file.
